1. Field
Example embodiments relate to transistors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Silicon (Si)-based semiconductor devices have been developed to have high integration density and high performance. However, due to limitations in characteristics of Si materials and in manufacturing processes, it is expected to be difficult to implement higher integration and higher capacity Si-based semiconductor devices in the future.
Accordingly, research on next-generation devices that may overcome the limitations of Si-based semiconductor devices has been conducted. For example, attempts have been made to manufacture devices having high performance by using a carbon-based nanostructure (e.g., graphene). Graphene, which is a hexagonal single-layer structure made of carbon atoms, is structurally and chemically stable and has excellent electrical and physical properties. For example, graphene has a carrier mobility of up to about 2×105 cm2/Vs that is faster by about 100 times or more than Si, and a current density of about 108 A/cm2 that is higher by about 100 times or more than copper (Cu). Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next-generation material that overcomes limitations in general devices.